Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(3-3n)+3(4n-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{3-3n}{)} + 3(4n-1) $ $ {-6+6n} + 3(4n-1) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -6+6n + {3(}\gray{4n-1}{)} $ $ -6+6n + {12n-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6n + 12n} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {18n} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {18n} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $18n-9$